You Belong With Me
by Neddie4Life
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song and music video for You Belong With Me. Nina and Eddie are next door neighbors will it ever be more? One-Shot


**Here is a cute little one-shot that I thought about. Hope you like it! It's AU**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

He just stared at her from afar, admiring her beauty as the snowflakes fell onto her dirty blonde hair. He couldn't help but look at the way her glasses framed her face.

The girl next to him could not stop tapping his shoulder with her annoying voice screeching in his ear as she said "And then we can head to the hotel I booked for us, and you know do what I've been planning for months." The girl started to rub his shoulder and touch him all over.

He started to wriggle out of her grasp when she looked his way. He sheepishly smiled at her in awe and amazement as he tried to get the clingy girl off his arms. The clingy girl with red hair noticed how he smiled at the girl in worn out jeans and over sized t-shirt. Its the way he's supposed to look at her. 'Oh, he's not going to be looking at her for long.' she thought.

She glared at the girl and caught her eyes as she gave her warning look. Then, she kissed him square on the lips. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth with so much force that she could have choked him. She could feel him struggling as he pushed her off of him. He screamed "What the hell is your problem Patricia? I broke up with you last weekend after you cheated on me! Just leave me alone!"

She scoffed and said "Get real Eddie, this is how everything is supposed to go. Your the jock, and I'm the popular cheerleader. Now come on we're at Homecoming, and we are going to have fun okay?"

He looked at her with disbelief and walked away to where the snack table was.

* * *

><p>The girl with dirty blonde hair ran home with tears clouding her eyes. She ran inside her house to her bedroom where her curtains were open. She looked at her wall covered with song titles. 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift was on her wall. She couldn't let this happen. She just can't. He belongs with her.<p>

Flashback:

She sat on her bed with all of her text books sprawled out on her bed. She looked up to see her next door neighbor Eddie on his bed with a marker and art pad. He held it up and it said 'Are you going to Homecoming tonight?'

She quickly took out her pad and scribbled down 'No, studying'

He looked let down by this new piece of information and wrote 'I wish you were Nina'

They both sighed as she wrote something down and he picked up his jacket and left his room. She looked up and saw that he was gone. She let out a huge sigh as she looked down at the paper in her hand it said 'I love you'

She closed her books and ran out the house, not caring that she was in worn out jeans and an oversized shirt. Or that her hair was in a messy bun. She was going to have fun for once.

End of Flashback:

Her eyes now free of tears she walked towards her closet with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

><p>Eddie stood right by the snack table watching as everyone had fun. Soon everyone looked at the archway that was supposed to be the entrance to this outdoor winter wonderland that people call homecoming. The tiny little flurries added a slight chill to the winter air. As Eddie stepped forward to see who was at the entrance Patricia stood in his way. She started yacking her mouth off, but his attention was on the beautiful girl at the entrance. Her gently pushed Patricia out the way, and steadily made his way towards the front.<p>

Nina. 'She looks more beautiful then ever' She walked towards him as he admired her. The way her dirty blonde hair framed her face, and the way her dress hugged every curve. 'She looks stunning.' Eddie thought that as he walked towards her. They finally met in the middle of the floor, the white snowflakes falling and cascading her long dirty blonde hair.

She smiled at him and pulled out a piece of paper. It's the same one that said 'I love you.' Eddie grinned at her and then pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. It said 'I love you.'

They both smiled at each other and they both thought 'You Belong With Me'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please check my page for a link on Nina's Dress, and where the Homecoming was held. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
